Glasses
by Acherona
Summary: "What did you say?" This was it; proof that his lover had finally gone off the deep end into crazy lake. Sasuke could not keep the bafflement out of his voice. Naruto grinned. "I said…I want to cum on your glasses." SasuNaruSasu


**Disclaimer** - I do not own Naruto, nor any of its characters or locations. Also, I am not making any profit off these writings.

**Warning** - Smut, smut, smut and more smut…I make no apologies. Also man on man loving and some bad language.

_For YuukoUchiha._

**GLASSES.**

"I want to cum on your glasses."

Sasuke looked up from the paper he was reading, blinking behind his black framed glasses. He was sure he had misheard Naruto. He looked over at his boyfriend who was sprawled out in the corner of the couch, one hand resting on his flat stomach beneath the blue t-shirt and one holding the remote in a lazy grip. "What?" Sasuke asked in a baffled tone, he was still sure that he hadn't heard Naruto right.

"I want to get up from this couch, walk over there, whip out my cock and fuck your mouth before I pull out and cum all over those fucking sexy glasses." Naruto moved his hand from his stomach down to his crotch where he palmed his denim clad erection.

Sasuke gaped and when he realized it he closed his mouth with a snap that made his teeth clatter. "Sicko." He did his best to school his features into a sneer but it was ruined by the way he glanced over at Naruto's crotch continuously. "There is no way in hell you'll ever get to spunk on my glasses; you're delusional if you think I'll let you."

Naruto smirked as he popped the top button on his jeans and teased the zipper. "Oh you like the idea, I can tell. Just imagine how it would run off the lenses over your nose and cheeks...Mmmm."

"In your dreams sicko. Have all the weird fantasies you want but don't drag me into them." Sasuke pushed his glasses up his straight nose; suddenly they felt very heavy on his face. "When did you get a glasses fetish anyway?"

"It's just not any old glasses, it's _those_ glasses and they have to be on _you_. Fuck you only have to pull out the case and I get hard. You look so proper, dignified, businesslike and so fucking sexy in those glasses that I just have the urge to mess you up. Make you not so perfect, mark you." The zipper went down with a hissing sound and Naruto's hand disappeared inside the fly.

"I think you've finally gone off the deep end. There is nothing sexy about my glasses and you know I wouldn't even wear them if I didn't need to get this work done. Now shut up and quit bothering me, I need to finish this by tomorrow." Sasuke looked back to his papers, though the letters swam in front of his eyes. He'd been wearing glasses for years when he read or worked, had Naruto always been thinking these thoughts about his innocent lenses? When did his boyfriend turn into such a freak and why was there a part of Sasuke that liked it?

Smirking Naruto did as Sasuke said and kept quiet, he had means to entertain himself anyway and he could see by the telltale blush on Sasuke's high cheekbones that his lover was at least thinking about what he had said. Sasuke was _always_ drop dead gorgeous but when he put those glasses on Naruto just snapped. They seemed to make Sasuke's eyes even darker and deeper and the frames accented his pale skin amazingly. Naruto had looked around but no other person wearing glasses did this to him...It had to be Sasuke. He lifted one leg up on the seat of the couch, bending it at the knee as he worked his fingers underneath his batman printed boxer-briefs.

Naruto turned his gaze towards Sasuke working diligently at his desk in the corner of their large living room. The desk-light made the lenses of his glasses glint and Naruto could barely hold back a groan. The tip of his fingers teased the curly blond hair around his cock before he swiped them quickly over his leaking head. He made sure to keep his eyes locked on Sasuke, taking in both his face and the way his long, elegant fingers danced over the paper as he took notes. It didn't matter that they had been together for years, Naruto never stopped wanting Sasuke, never stopped loving him. He raised his hips so that he could push his jeans and underwear down his hips. His red cock bounced up as it was released and slapped against his belly, smattering drops of precum on the tanned skin.

This time Naruto couldn't stifle his moan as he grasped his cock firmly and started to stroke it, spreading the precum over smooth skin making it glisten. The remote fell from his free hand with a soft thump and Naruto moved that hand to splay over his stomach, where his muscles jumped at the pleasure coursing through his body. Naruto's eyes fell half mast but he still kept them on Sasuke and those glasses teasing him so. He really, really wanted to see those spotless lenses covered in his cum.

Sasuke's pen rasped over the paper at the sound of Naruto's moan and Sasuke frowned at the dark line that marred the pristine white paper. How the hell was he supposed to concentrate on work with Naruto masturbating on the couch, moaning like that? He wouldn't give in though, if he showed any sign of weakness now he would end up with cum all over his glasses, he knew it. Sasuke gritted his teeth and glued his eyes to the paper in front of him. Trying to close his eyes to the sound of skin rubbing against skin and all those delicious moans.

"Mmm, Sasuke, it feels _soooo_ good." Naruto licked his lips and kept hooded eyes on Sasuke. "I could make you feel good too. After I cum on your glasses I'll get down on my knees, swallow you whole and suck you dry. Then I'll bend over that desk of yours and you can fuck me raw." Naruto teased the leaking head of his erection with the tip of a finger, just enough to keep the thrill of pleasure there without going over the edge.

Sasuke could feel his own cock twitching in his slacks and a wet spot was already forming in his boxer-briefs. Damn that moron! He glanced over to see Naruto slowly sliding his spit and precum slicked hand over his shaft, that strong, leanly muscled back arching off the couch into his own hand and smoldering blue eyes never leaving Sasuke. Oh Gods, how could anyone be supposed to keep their composure at a sight like that? Naruto was Sasuke's wet dream personified and the idiot knew it too. His slow wicked smile and swipe of a wet, pink tongue showed that perfectly. Sasuke felt like groaning.

"If and this is a big fat_if_ I let you do this, will it be the end of this? No nagging to do it again?" Sasuke couldn't believe he was actually saying this, why did he always give in to Naruto's silly schemes? A low groan left Naruto's lips at a harder tug on his cock and Sasuke's penis twitched in response…Ah yes, that was the reason.

Naruto nodded eagerly doing a happy dance in his mind. If he'd gotten Sasuke to agree to this much then he knew he would get to fulfill this particular fantasy. He didn't even care if he never got to do it again, just once, seeing those glasses splattered in white would be enough. Besides he had plenty of other kinks he couldn't wait to try out with his lover. "I promise Sas, just this once…It will be so fucking hot." That pink tongue came out again to lick at his upper lip before his bottom lip was caught between sharp, white teeth. Oh yeah, he knew how to tease his bastard, to drive him over the edge.

"Hn." Sasuke still couldn't see the appeal of cumming on someone's glasses, then again he was finding it very hard to think at all when Naruto was writhing like he was and making all those more than delicious sounds. With a deep sigh that was mostly for show, to mask his growing excitement about the whole situation, Sasuke carefully placed his paperwork in a folder and put it in the desk drawer. He did _not_ want to explain cum stained documents to Itachi. His brother was sadistic enough without any more ammunition added to his arsenal.

"Fine, fine…Get over here and get it done with then." Sasuke hoped his tone was unaffected and bordering on bored as he swiveled the office chair away from the desk. He couldn't do much about the tenting in his slacks though.

Naruto's grin was wolfish and broad as he struggled to get out of the couch with his pants and underwear around his knees. The idiot should have looked ridiculous but he didn't, instead he looked…Hot.

Walking closer Naruto kicked off the offending clothes impatiently as he stalked closer to Sasuke. He was so excited about this, probably too excited but he couldn't worry about that, he was about to fulfill a fantasy.

When he reached his lover Naruto nudged Sasuke's knees apart so that he could fit between them. He ran his hands through Sasuke's hair, as always amazed by its silkiness and softness. Judging by its ridiculous shape Naruto would have expected it to be coarse and rough with product but it wasn't and Naruto loved to let the midnight strands run through his fingers. Right now there was something he wanted a lot more than to play with Sasuke's hair though.

Removing his fingers from Sasuke's hair Naruto moved his hand down and gripped the base of his own erection. He fought the urge to give it a few firm strokes, he wanted this to last. Stepping closer he ran his cock over Sasuke's face, groaning at the smoothness of his bastard's cheeks and chin and silently taking satisfaction in the glistening smears of precum he left on that pale, beautiful skin.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke pulled his head back and glared at Naruto. "I thought you were going to jerk off on my glasses, not rub your junk all over my face." Those words were followed by another death glare. Sadly the sight of that only made Naruto hotter since Sasuke's beautiful eyes were still covered by _those_ glasses. Gods Sasuke made him hot.

"Stop whining bastard. Don't you know anything about building up the mood? Now shut up, hold still and let me do this." Naruto grinned when he saw Sasuke's pissed expression, his lover was so easy to rile up, who could blame him for not being able to resist doing just that?

"Oh you talk big moron, just remember that every one of those words will be taken out on your ass later on. I will fuck you until you can't even walk." Sasuke's eyes gleamed.

"I look forward to it." Heat pooled in Naruto's lower belly just at the thought of Sasuke pounding him into the closest surface. Sasuke was cocky when it came to his love making skills and although Naruto hated to admit that Sasuke was right about anything, the bastard never failed to deliver on his promises/veiled threats.

Getting back to the task at hand so to speak Naruto ran his cock over Sasuke's lips too, just to hear him growl and then he got serious, stroking, jerking and stroking while keeping his eye on the prize. Looking at Sasuke made weird things to Naruto on a daily bases, it made him get lost in the planes and angles of the bastard's face. It made him stumble and trip because he couldn't look away and it always, _always_ made him weak in the knees. This time it was no different, he only had some added stimulant in those stern, proper glasses.

The heat in his stomach grew to a roaring fire and Naruto had to struggle to keep his eyes open, to not let them roll back into his head from the sheer pleasure of what he was doing. He didn't want to miss one single second of what was about to happen.

Suddenly Sasuke arched elegant eyebrow and that was enough to push Naruto over the edge. Ropes of translucent, white cum landed on Sasuke's face, his nose, cheeks and of course all over the glasses. Fuck it looked even hotter than it had in Naruto's fantasies and yes, there had been several.

Naruto's knees buckled from the pleasure and he slouched down on the floor between Sasuke's legs, breathing heavily while his heart thundered in his chest.

As he looked Sasuke calmly took off his soiled glasses pulled out a moist towelette, and really how gay was that? Carrying moist towelettes in his pocket, and wiped the glasses clean before doing the same with his face…And damned if that display didn't get Naruto half hard again.

He nuzzled Sasuke's crotch through the fabric of his slacks, delighted to find out that they were still nicely tented, apparently the bastard wasn't as unaffected as he pretended to be. "I did promise to swallow you down whole now didn't I? And I _always_ keep my promises." Naruto licked his lips and looked up at Sasuke with hooded eyes.

Sasuke popped the button and pulled down the zipper, then he smirked. "Get to it then, so far all I've heard is empty words and no action."

"I'll show you action you prick." Naruto grumbled and set on the task you pull down Sasuke's pants and underwear so that he could get to his prize.

"_My_ prick is right, now shut up and do this." Sasuke's smirk got wider as he got the chance to toss the moron's words back at him.

Oh Naruto would wipe that smirk right off his face, he would make Sasuke moan and gasp and beg. His blue eyes darkened even more and he stuck out his tongue to flick it against Sasuke's wet heat. He wanted to chuckle as Sasuke's entire body jerked at the simple touch and the string of curses that left pink lips, he didn't though, Naruto was far too busy to chuckle.

Naruto teased down the side of Sasuke's cock with the tip of his tongue, mouthing the soft, fuzzy balls and working his way up the other side before opening his mouth wider and swallowing Sasuke down.

The deep throaty moan that escaped Sasuke and the hands that fisted in his hair, pulling Naruto deeper onto the pulsing cock felt like a personal victory. He looked up at his lover and almost moaned himself at the sight of Sasuke sitting sprawled in the office chair with his head tossed back and eyes closed in rapture. Fuck but Sasuke was beautiful when he let go, when he became flushed and unraveled.

Working his mouth up and down the thick cock Naruto relished in the wet sounds, the taste of Sasuke and the way the tip of his nose itched as it was buried in the soft black curls surrounding Sasuke's penis.

Naruto was so into blowing Sasuke, so lost in giving pleasure that he was more than surprised when Sasuke tightened his grip in his hair and pulled him off his aching erection.

"As good as that feels I want to come inside you, I said I would take it out on your ass now didn't I?" Sasuke's cheeks were flushed red and his eyes were even darker than usual. Naruto shivered at his lover's words and damn if his asshole didn't clench and flutter in anticipation.

"Get up and bend over the desk." Sasuke's voice was husky and low and he pulled on Naruto's hair once again to get his point across.

With one last teasing lick Naruto struggled to his feet and draped himself chest down over Sasuke's antique desk. "Is this how you want me?" Naruto had meant to sound teasing but it came out more breathless than anything as he looked over his shoulder at Sasuke who had just finished removing his clothes and who was stepping closer to the desk, his cock bouncing with every step.

Naruto loved the feeling of laying spread out like this, open to anything that Sasuke might do to him. Naruto liked sex, he liked fucking and he liked getting fucked. Sex with Sasuke was always mind-blowing and Naruto couldn't wait for Sasuke to do something, anything.

"Yes, yes this is exactly how I want you." Sasuke made Naruto stand up just long enough so that he could pull the blue t-shirt over the blonds' head and toss it aside and then he pushed Naruto down again. "There, perfect."

Sasuke's fingers trailed over Naruto's back, tracing the smooth tanned skin from shoulders, down the spine to the swell of his buttocks.

"You are gorgeous moron." Sasuke breathed behind him sounding almost in awe. A familiar weight settled on top of Naruto and the blond groaned at the feeling when Sasuke brought his mouth into the picture and what an amazing mouth it was. Soft lips and a wet tongue moved over Naruto's skin following ever vertebrae lower and lower. Every kiss bite and lick was setting Naruto on fire, making him want more.

Sasuke's lips stopped at the small of Naruto's back, tracing the dimples over Naruto's ass wetly with his tongue. Naruto couldn't help but moan, after all their years together Sasuke knew every sensitive spot and he played Naruto's body just like an instrument, an instrument he had mastered. Everywhere Sasuke touched him tingled, _burned_ and Naruto wasn't sure if it was too much sensation or not nearly enough.

Then the sensations stopped and Naruto's squirmed on the polished wood. "What are you doing? Why are you just standing there?" Patience had never been Naruto's strong suit and right now he just wanted Sasuke's cock inside him, fucking his brains out until he was a boneless mass of satisfied goo. "Fuck me!"

A swat to his ass made him jump and Sasuke chuckle. "I'll get to it when I'm good and ready. The more demanding you are the longer it will take." Sasuke rubbed his warm palm over the red mark on Naruto's cheek as he leaned in closer.

Naruto had opened his mouth to argue, to curse Sasuke out when a warm, wet tongue laved across his cheeks, making his body tingle and quiver and making him forget all his objections. Sasuke truly had a magic tongue and Naruto wasn't about to do anything that would cause Sasuke to stop now.

"Oh Gods yessss…More Sas, I _need_ more." He grabbed the edge of Sasuke's desk and pushed his ass up and closer to that gorgeous, teasing mouth.

"Don't worry Narrruto." His name came out as a purr. "I'll give you more, I'll give all you can handle…I promise you that."

Sasuke's long, elegant fingers moved to the crease of his ass, spreading him apart until he was wide open for Sasuke's viewing pleasure.

The cold air against his hole made Naruto shiver in both cold and anticipation. It always surprised him how ready Sasuke was to stick his tongue up his ass. He remembered the absolute freak out Sasuke had had when they first started dating and Naruto had borrowed his toothbrush one time after he had spent the night. So a tongue up someone's ass was okay but sharing a toothbrush was a big no, no. Then Sasuke pressed his tongue pressed to Naruto's perineum and broadly licked up to his tailbone and Naruto was unable to think any more. From now on all he could do was hang on for his life and simply feel.

Naruto shuddered under the sensation. Being pinned by those strong hands spreading him apart pressed down, forcing his hips still and against the hard wood was exhilarating.

"Sasuke...Fuck yeah, just like that! Lick me baby, fuck me with your tongue deep and hard." Naruto's hips undulated as best as they could. Naruto was growing desperate to feel Sasuke inside him, any part of Sasuke.

Sasuke continued to lick up and down Naruto's crack, over and over again he swiped his tongue over sensitive skin until finally he stopped right over Naruto's hole, pressing against the sensitive nerves but not even attempting to penetrate. Naruto let out a choked gasp, his lover's name, clawing against the smooth surface of the desk and wondering briefly just how pissed Sasuke would get if he left any marks on the gleaming 17th century desktop.

Sasuke brought his thumb up to join his tongue, gently caressing his sensitive anus. Pressing inside just the smallest bit just to the depth of his thumbnail before pulling back again. Naruto clenched against the sensation, wanting to keep the finger inside wanting it deeper.

Just when Naruto was about to scream at Sasuke to stop teasing him and fuck him for fucks sake, those warm hands spread his cheeks wider and finally, _finally_ that amazing tongue formed a point and pressed _inside_. Naruto's ability to even form words was suddenly gone but Naruto didn't miss it at all, not as long as Sasuke made him feel this fucking amazing. His cock was deep red, hard as steel and dripping against the side of the desk and even the rough friction of the wooden desk on his sensitive penis felt so damned good.

"Sasuke!" he moaned, clenching his fists and god, he would have bucked back into the sensation if not for the strong hands holding him still. "Mmmm, I want you…Want more."

Sasuke's tongue slid out of him and Naruto fought back a whine of loss. "What? My tongue isn't enough for you? What is it that you want then? I won't know if you don't tell me." Sasuke's tone was teasing but his voice was shaking with need too and that made Naruto feel infinitely better.

"B-bastard." Naruto wiggled his ass, trying to get it closer to Sasuke. "I want your cock! I want you to slide into me deep and pound me through this desk. I want you to fuck me so hard I'll be feeling you inside me for the rest of the week."

"Anything for you love." Sasuke rose up to his feet behind him, lined his cock up and with one strong thrust he buried himself balls deep inside Naruto's tight heat. It didn't matter how many times they did this, every time felt like coming home, like a little piece of heaven reserved just for him.

Both men tensed and moaned in pleasure as Sasuke filled him up to the brim. "Oh fuck yes…Feels so good! Move Sasuke, fuck me!"

Sasuke didn't need to be asked twice as he pulled out only to push in again, faster and faster with each thrust, loving the way Naruto's body was gripping him tightly, providing such delicious friction.

It was fast and hard just as they both wanted it, the sound of moaning, cursing, the desk moving across the floor with every thrust and the sound of skin slapping against skin the only thing that could be heard throughout the apartment.

Naruto knew he wouldn't last long, not with the way Sasuke was filling him up and brushing against his prostate with every move. And not knowing that he had already cum once tonight while fulfilling one of his hottest fantasies.

Sasuke grasped Naruto's hips to the point of bruising and increased the speed of his thrusts. He leaned over his moron and kissed and bit along the tanned column of Naruto's neck as he fucked him as hard as he could.

Naruto's orgasm took him by surprise since neither of them had as much as touched Naruto's cock but still Naruto was shaking and shuddering around him. His hole rippling and massaging his cock almost to the point of pain. "Oh fuck baby." Sasuke rubbed his sweat slicked body against Naruto's and thrust a few more times before his own climax hit him, making him see all the colors of the rainbow before everything went a blinding, blissful white as he emptied himself deep inside his lover.

Sasuke's knees buckled underneath him and he pulled Naruto along with him to the floor. Their breath came out in sharp pants and both their hearts were pounding as if trying to beat right out of their chests.

"Fucking hell that was good." Naruto crawled closer and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's sweaty form.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed and pressed a tired kiss against Naruto's temple.

"Hey Sas, do you know what would be really hot?" Naruto's fingers started to draw random patterns on Sasuke's chest.

"No, it won't happen."

"You don't even know what I'm about to say bastard!" Naruto's cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

"Doesn't matter, the answer is still a resounding _hell no_!"

Naruto clamped his mouth shut and stared up at the ceiling. He still had some tricks up his sleeve and given time he would get Sasuke to give in. Right now it wouldn't hurt to let the bastard think he had won though.

With a sigh he rested his head on Sasuke's chest. "Hmph, fine then."

Sasuke smirked. "Good boy." He ran his fingers through Naruto's damp hair.

Naruto smiled against Sasuke's warm skin. Oh yes he was a good boy…Very, very _good._ He would get what he wanted before long…He always did.

**The End**

**AN** - _Thank you so much for reading and please if you have the time, drop a comment, I would love to hear what you think of my little smutfest._


End file.
